


Code Lyoko episode 2

by Starship1999



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship1999/pseuds/Starship1999
Kudos: 1





	Code Lyoko episode 2

Episode 2: New Enemy  
The episode begins with a tower being activated in the Volcano sector, with two Freezers and three Inzekts guarding it.  
In the wreck room  
Odd:” Hey Einstein! Have you found a way to virtualize us into the new sectors”  
Jeremy:” I am actually trying to reprogram the super scan, after we defeated X.A.N.A I thought it would be useless but apparently not”  
Ulrich:” No worry, it’s not like he can cause a threat in this weaken state”  
Aelita:” Yeah, he couldn’t even get a specter last time…” she was saying as the black figure of her dreams hides in the shadows.  
Yumi:” Is there a problem?”  
Aelita:” Yes! No! I don’t know anymore, It’s been 3 days I see a shadow wherever I go”  
Odd:” That must be another of X.A.N.A’s tricks”  
Aelita:” I would’ve loved to say it’s just a trick, but it’s like the shadow is real”  
Ulrich:” Well guys if you excuse me I have martial art lesson with Jim”  
Yumi:” Are you gonna mock him again when he’ll break his back this time?”  
Ulrich:” You know me too well”  
Yumi:” If that’s the case I am coming with you, won’t miss that for whatever reason”  
As Ulrich and Yumi, Aelita sees the shadow again on the TV but this time it doesn’t disappear and makes its eyes glow red signaling something, what is it? She isn't sure but knows it’s no good.  
At the factory  
X.A.N.A launches another specter to finish the A.N.N.I.H.I.L.A.T.I.O.N program, as in the digital sea of the Volcano sector the shadow’s silhouette appears and roars in anger.  
In the library  
Odd:” So how do we call the three new monsters we fought yesterday?”  
Jeremy:” Okay, what are your ideas?”  
Odd:” The big six legged monster is the Scorpion, the big wasps are Inzekts, and the weird abstract dinosaur thing is the Freezer”  
Aelita:” How do you come with these names?”  
Odd:” A talent I always had since I was little”  
Jeremy:” I just finished the super scan, and there is already a tower”  
Odd:” That’s fast”  
Jeremy:” Call Ulrich and Yumi right now, we have a tower to deactivate”  
Odd calls Ulrich on his phone but doesn’t respond, so he just goes to the gym himself.  
At the gym  
Jim:” Martial arts, are not used as an offense but as a defense such karate, taekwondo, judo, and even kickboxing”  
Ulrich:” You seem to know quite a lot about them”  
Jim:” Yes I do, but I’d rather not talk about it”  
As Jim begins doing a demonstration of his skills, Ulrich and Yumi see by the window.  
Yumi:” He must be kidding at the best part”  
And then Jim broke its back again, and says:” AAAAAAHHHHHH! My back again! I hate when this happens! Stern! Ishiyama! Call the nurse! Hein where did they go?”  
While running to the factory.  
Yumi:” I bet this is something important, or your back we’ll be the same as Jim’s one”  
Odd:” Don’t judge me, judge X.A.N.A”  
Ulrich:” Yeah; like X.A.N.A can do anything right now”  
When they arrive at the supercomputer’s room.  
Jeremy:” It took a while guys”  
Yumi:” Just hurry, like this we’ll make fun of Jim faster”  
Jeremy:” Well I localized the activated tower and…”  
Urlich:” And what?”  
Jeremy:” It is in one of the new sectors”  
Yumi:” I guess this makes it up”  
Aelita:” But did you find the code to send us there?”  
Jeremy:” Sure I did, now everyone in the scanners and let’s go to this uncharted territory”  
Everyone gets virtualized in a red rocky place, with volcanos and even lava.  
Yumi:” This seems like a nice place”  
Odd:” Fantastic! We are in a new sector!”  
Jeremy:” Be happy later, the tower is just under the mountain you guys are on, it’s guarded by Freezers and Inzekts”  
Ulrich:” Seems a lot of fun, Supersprint!”  
Ulrich jumps off the mountain destroying one Inzekt in the process and stabs a Freezer in the eye destroying it, but gets frozen but the other one.  
Aelita flies off but gets chased by the two Inzekts she manages to destroy one, and Yumi destroys the other, while Odd destroys the last Freezer, that’s Ulrich froze disappears.  
Odd:” X.A.N.A is really letting us down, first he can’t do a real attack on earth, and now pathetic monsters guarding the tower”  
Jeremy:” I would say he was almost killed by the multi agent system so it’s understandable...what? Guys there is something running towards you, and it looks like nothing we’ve seen before!”  
And then everyone hears a scream, and Aelita points to the mountain where the thing jumps off it landing in front of the tower. The thing is a two meters black armored man, with sharp claws, and spikes all over him.  
Aelita:” It’s the shadow of my dreams!”  
Ulrich:” How much does it have in life points?”  
Jeremy:” I don’t know, but it sure looks strong”  
Ulrich runs to the man, but he just catches the sword and kicks Ulrich away, Odd shoots laser arrows at him but he just reflects them with his arm only, Aelita fires an energy field which he takes with no sign of any damage.  
Yumi:” Jeremy, do you see any X.A.N.A logo?”  
Jeremy:” Well he doesn’t have any”  
Aelita:” How?”  
Jeremy:” This thing was created by a program, the creation of this monster is the reason is this weak, he used almost all his energy on this monster”  
Ulrich:” Well that’s reassuring to know that X.A.N.A isn’t useless after all”  
Odd:” No worry without weapons he can’t cause any harm”  
The man appreciates what Odd says, as he smashes his fist with ground getting a double sided scythe from it.  
Yumi:'' Did you really need to give ideas” as she throws her fans at him, and he just throws them back with his scythe.  
Yumi:” Aelita run to the tower, we’ll hold him back”  
Aelita:” No need to tell me this twice” as she flies off to the tower.  
The monster who is busy with Odd and Ulrich sees Aelita flying away to the tower, so he just pushes them back and throws his scythe at her, but luckily she manages to enter it.  
He gets back his scythe, but gets surrounded by Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi.  
Odd:” Give up, you can’t beat us all at once”  
The monster seems to enjoy this, and he swings his scythe devirtualizing them at the same time.  
Ulrich:” Odd please, shut up and neve talk again”  
Odd:” Yeah I know but..!”  
Yumi:” He said stop talking”  
In the supercomputer’s room  
Jeremy:” So X.A.N.A not only created new monsters, and new sectors, but also made a program to create his strongest monster yet, so what’s its name”  
Everyone looks at Odd, and he says:” Okay, Okay, why not the Reaper, he is black, has a scythe, and looks bloodthirsty”  
Ulrich:” Reaper? Suits him pretty well actually”  
Aelita:” Works fine with me”  
Yumi:” Only problem is that thing, will be on every mission, we couldn’t even damage him today”  
Jeremy:” Deal with him like every other monster”  
Everyone thinks about the new monster X.A.N.A created and how to beat him.  
The episodes ends with Reaper in the Volcano sector turning at the camera, as the screen fades in black with his glowing red eyes in the shadows.


End file.
